Jeff Bilsky
Jeff is a dim-witted petty criminal on Henry Danger. He is portrayed by Ryan Grassmeyer. Biography Jeff is a burglar and robber, who has dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He is shown to be very dim-witted. Captain Man dislikes him because he is a moron and often arrests him, whom regardless of his record, is always put back on the streets. He seems to be a car thief when he is first shown using tools to steal a vehicle. Jeff is also pretty strong and although he has his reputation as a thief, doesn't hurt to ask people to help him at times, often with a "no" response. He also apparently enjoys eating junk food (chips, two big beefy burgers with fries), which may explain his plump appearance. As a result, he can suffer from fatigue very quick and easy. Jeff also lives in a sloppy looking apartment room. He grows a mustache in Danger & Thunder. History In Jasper Danger, on Halloween, he was trying to steal a car using his burglar tools when "Kid Danger" (actually Jasper Dunlop) tried to stop him. Ignorant on what is going on, he asked the boy to give him a tool in his bag but the kid refused. Jeff then somewhat recalled that Captain Man has a new sidekick and decided to capture "Kid Danger" and his woman. Jeff later made a ransom video asking for $1 million dollars and two big beefy burgers with fries. Later Jeff offered them chips and went to the bathroom where he left them. After coming back he forced fed the chips to "Kid Danger". Then Captain Man opened the door but closed it again when he saw Jeff before kicking it down. Jeff asked where the food is and then the money. Captain Man just tells him to sit down and he does. Later Jeff faces off against "Kid Danger" when Captain Man tells the kid to do so when he bragged that he was about to break free and fight Jeff. Jeff goes down when Captain Man stunned him with his laser as "Kid Danger" punched him. Later Captain Man tells him to get up and Jeff does so and eats some chips. Captain Man then dragged him out to send him to jail again. He returned in Captain Man: On Vacation, when he steals a large tuna from Sushi Dushi and locks Carlos and the employees in the restaurant's fridge. Henry and Charlotte identify him by his voice in the Man Cave and Kid Danger sets out to capture him and put him back in jail. Jeff was on his cellphone telling a friend of his he stole a large tuna from Sushi Dushi. He then hears a kick on his door and it is revealed to be Kid Danger, who then opens his door through the hole. Jeff is interrupted after telling his friend they should go to a movie later, then tells his friend he will call him back once he deals with Kid Danger, who came alone. Kid Danger points his laser at Jeff, who simply knocks it away with his arm while sitting in his chair. As Kid Danger convinces him to turn himself in, Jeff receives a call from his cellphone; but Kid Danger takes it away before he can answer and a chase ensues. Running all over his apartment room, Jeff tries hard to catch Kid Danger, but the sidekick proves too fast for him to catch, crashing into a refrigerator, falling down after attempting to jump over his kitchen counter, and finally giving up after coming out of his room. Jeff began to breathe heavily when Kid Danger was too much for him to handle. Checking to see if he was okay, Kid Danger told him to smack his table with his hand two times, but Jeff only did it once, causing his whole table to break with him coming down on the floor. He was taken to jail right after that. Jeff once again resumes his criminal career in Danger & Thunder; although nowhere near as brilliant or dangerous as the villains present in the meeting, he still attends and, learns that the Toddler survived his fall and called the meeting. From time to time he can be seen hitting on the female muchacha (Phoebe Thunderman in disguise). At one point he asks if any dessert is going to be served, which the Toddler angrily tells Jeff the meeting is not for desserts, but for getting revenge on Captain Man and Kid Danger. Later, when the Toddler asks every villain in Swellview to propose their plan to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger, Jeff introduces himself to the muchacha and offers her his pie but she freezes it and leaves him with a frozen pie. When Max reveals the identities of the Muchachos as Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe, Captain Man tells everyone to lie on the ground and place their hands on their backs; only Jeff responds to his command, but the Toddler and Dr. Minyak tell him to get up because it is embarrassing for them. Jeff is seen the rest of the episode watching Captain Man (he was even scared by him) fight their henchmen until he is stopped by the Heliometer. Because he was one of the many villains that avoided capture from Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman, he continued his petty crimes in Stuck in Two Holes. This time, he was running away from Captain Man and Kid Danger and broke into a Beta Maximus video store to hide from them. However, he hid from the duo in a foolish way by using video tape from a cassette and when Captain Man entered the store, jumped the hero before Kid Danger broke it up. And when he tried to talk to Jeff for a minute, the petty but dumb criminal punched him in the nose. The Captain had about enough, and tried to knock out Jeff with his laser gun, but it only hurt him instead. Then Kid Danger gave a go, but it did no harm; Kid Danger forgot to charge the batteries of the lasers the previous night. Jeff taunted the two about the matter, only to be chased and zapped by the heroes around the video store. This would continue until Jeff started to feel dizzy and finally gave in to the laser zaps and fell asleep, where he would snore through the night. He would not wake up until the next day, when he discovered Captain Man and Kid Danger trapped in two holes. He also squished a rat during his sleep. Jeff laughed at the two, and Captain Man told Jeff to come over and call the police. However, he played dumb by making sure if they were both really stuck. When he knew they were, he declared himself a "Master Criminal" and took snapshots of the two stuck to the floor. Before he could take anymore, Jasper, Charlotte, and Piper came to the rescue, pointing their laser guns at Jeff. Jasper knocked himself out with the gun while Piper became infuriated and started shooting at Jeff, nearly hitting her heroes in the process. Charlotte followed her and Captain Man notified the girls Jeff is a dumb criminal, which offended him. The girls started shooting all over the store hoping to hit Jeff, with Piper at one point getting on his back. However Jeff managed to take one of their guns and pointed it at them. But the batteries died before he could shoot so in return, the girls threw video tapes at him, with Charlotte personally giving him Flashdance, and from Piper the movie Gandhi. Jeff was down and when the fire department would come and free Captain Man and Kid Danger from the holes, he would go back to prison once again. Much to the heroes' dismay, Jeff will return in The Thumb Buddies. Gallery Appearances Henry Danger *Jasper Danger *Captain Man: On Vacation *Danger & Thunder *Stuck in Two Holes *The Thumb Buddies *Thumb Buddies Back The Adventures of Kid Danger *Snooze Pods Trivia *''Captain Man: On Vacation'' marks the first time Jeff meets the real Kid Danger, as in his last appearance, it was Jasper dressed as the sidekick. *He is the second villain to appear in more than one episode, the first being Dr. Minyak. *Jeff is the only villain in the show who uses a PearPhone. However it's possible that the other villain's phones were just never shown on-screen. *He is the first named villain in the series. *Jeff and Drill Finger are the only villains who make an appearance in the Henry Danger: Motion Comics. *Jeff is a spoof on Kiteman; both villains have dimwitted personalities, they only rely on one thing to carry out their crimes (Kites, burglary tools) and are proud of their reputation as such. *Jeff hates it when Captain Man breaks his door and barges in his apartment. *He and Dr. Minyak are the only villains in the show to have appeared in every season of the show so far.(Considering he appears in the Season 4 episode, The Thumb Buddies) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Category:Non-costumed Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Dimwits